Autour de Gongmen
by koliri
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur Shen, Chef Loup et d'autres personnages exclusifs au deuxième film. Les spoilers sont indiqués à l'intérieur.
1. première fournée

Bonjour! J'ai découvert _Kung Fu Panda 2_ l'an dernier et depuis, c'est devenu l'un de mes films d'animation favoris. Comme le fandom français est assez réduit, je me suis risquée à écrire dessus à l'occasion des arbres à drabbles sur LiveJournal.

Pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas : quelqu'un poste un drabble de départ, c'est-à-dire un texte de cent mots (avec une tolérance de plus ou moins quinze mots) et les participants utilisent le dernier mot ou la dernière phrase du drabble pour écrire d'autres drabbles qu'ils posteront à sa suite. N'importe quel drabble peut servir de base à un autre drabble, ça fait pousser des branches dans tous les sens! Bref, le principe est très sympa et je m'amuse avec depuis quelque temps. X3

Comme le résumé l'indique, ces drabbles sont essentiellement centrés sur Shen et Chef Loup, avec de petites apparitions d'autres habitants de Gongmen de temps en temps. Il n'y a que peu de textes sur les évènements du film, ils sont surtout orientés sur la jeunesse et l'exil des personnages. Compte tenu du peu d'informations fournies sur ces périodes, ce n'est pas vraiment canon la plupart du temps. ^^;

Les spoilers sont indiqués au fur et à mesure, faites attention aux en-têtes.

Cela étant dit, bonne lecture!

Ah, un dernier rappel : les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks.

* * *

><p><strong>Chef Loup, Shen - G<strong>

Bien d'autres gardes avaient porté avant lui le titre de "Chef Loup", mettant de côté leur véritable nom pour ne plus se faire désigner que par leur grade — faire montre de trop de familiarité avec ses subalternes risquait d'entraîner une baisse de son autorité, l'alpha avait trop de loups à diriger pour se le permettre.  
>Shen, en revanche, était en position de l'appeler comme il voulait. C'est de lui-même qu'il choisit de s'adresser à lui exclusivement par son titre ; question de panache, sans doute.<br>Chef Loup mit du temps à réaliser que cela n'avait fait que creuser le fossé entre eux.

* * *

><p><strong>Shen, des loups - PG-13 [SPOILER]<strong>

Avec un regard de bête traquée, le panda mesure la distance qui le sépare de ses poursuivants. C'est une femelle, sa robe la gêne pour courir et, à cause de la neige dans laquelle ses lourdes pattes s'enfoncent à chaque enjambée, il ne faut pas longtemps aux loups pour la rattraper.

Tout est fini en un instant.

Quand Shen les rejoint, il remarque immédiatement l'absence du bébé panda.

« Ainsi donc, cette mère a abandonné son propre enfant pour faciliter sa fuite, ricane-t-il.  
>— Aucune trace de lui ici, seigneur Shen. Doit-on le chercher?<br>— Non, inutile. »

Le sourire du paon s'élargit imperceptiblement.

« Où qu'il soit, il finira bien par mourir de faim. »

* * *

><p><strong>Chef Loup, Shen - G<strong>

« ... _miam_ », fait Shen avec tout ce qu'il peut y mettre d'ironie et de condescendance.

C'est leur première semaine d'exil loin de Gongmen et voici que se présentent les désagréments d'un voyage sans autres serviteurs que des gardes uniquement formés au combat. Pour manier l'épée et mettre en pièces leurs adversaires, les loups sont redoutables, mais le reste? la cuisine, l'habillage...? Leur compétence rencontre vite ses limites : Shen a toujours été traité en prince et la brusque détérioration du service lui déplaît.

« Tu appelles ceci "un _repas_"? »

Chef Loup se retient de lever les yeux au ciel.

* * *

><p><strong>la Divinatrice, la mère de Shen (Shen) - PG [spoiler?]<strong>

« Vois-tu mon fils, Divinatrice? Va-t-il bien? » demande le paon d'une voix hésitante.

La vieille chèvre semble regarder la mère de Shen à travers la fumée de son bol, mais ses yeux à demi révulsés indiquent qu'elle se trouve à des centaines de lieues de là, près de celui qu'elle cherche. Elle voit, sous les plumes d'un blanc immaculé qui se déploient devant elle, le cœur noir de Shen, le ressentiment et la haine que les années n'ont en rien atténué.

« Sa santé est bonne », répond la Divinatrice une fois revenue à elle.

C'est suffisant pour que le paon comprenne.

* * *

><p><strong>Chef Loup, Shen - PG<strong>

Il aurait juste voulu que Shen veuille avoir besoin de lui. Pas forcément comme quand ils étaient petits et que le loup le défendait contre les autres enfants qui se moquaient de ses plumes blanches, parce qu'aujourd'hui Shen était capable de s'en sortir face à des ennemis terriblement plus redoutables. C'était dans un autre domaine que le paon était démuni.

Quand ses parents l'avaient renié, Chef Loup lui avait offert sa précieuse meute. Qu'importait l'exil : il était l'un des leurs, il ne serait jamais seul.

Shen avait ri. C'était une armée qu'il voulait, pas une famille.

* * *

><p><strong>(l'armée de Shen) - PG<strong>

L'attaque survint au petit matin. L'écho de nombreux grondements roula soudain sur la plaine, puis les bandeaux de brume qui s'accrochaient au paysage furent brusquement déchirés par un groupe de loups, crocs et armes au clair, qui se ruèrent sur le village encore endormi. En un éclair, ils dépouillèrent les habitants aussi bien de leurs ustensiles métalliques que de leurs réserves de nourriture.

Toute la province ne parla bientôt plus que de ces brigands. De temps en temps, un récit rapportait la présence de gorilles parmi les loups ; jamais il n'était fait mention d'un paon.  
>Parce que dans ce cas, il ne restait pas de témoin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shen, Chef Loup - PG [spoiler]<strong>

« C'est bien compris? Vous _attendez_ que j'aie passé les marches pour vous remettre en route avec le canon. _Pas _avant! »

Le paon déploie brusquement sa queue pour appuyer ses derniers mots, mais c'est un artifice inutile face aux loups : ils n'ont pas besoin que leur maître agite ses plumes aux motifs rougeoyants pour redouter sa colère.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, seigneur Shen, se risque toutefois le chef de meute, Vous allez vous retrouver face à trois maîtres de kung fu, il vaudrait mieux qu'on soit là au cas où- »

Une lame sous sa gorge l'interrompt.

« Ne _t'avise pas_ de ruiner le timing de ma mise en scène. »

* * *

><p><strong>Chef Loup, Shen - G<strong>

Ça fait longtemps que Shen et Chef Loup ne se tutoient plus, alors qu'enfants ils n'auraient jamais pensé s'adresser l'un à l'autre autrement. Malheureusement, les années passant, l'étiquette les a rattrapés : celui qui partageait les jeux du petit paon a du, comme les autres, l'appeler respectueusement "seigneur Shen", en public d'abord, puis aussi entre eux. Chef Loup se souvient avoir pensé que c'était normal, qu'ils devenaient adultes et qu'après tout, un garde ne pouvait se comporter familièrement avec son maître.  
>Il se souvient aussi du choc, la première fois qu'il a réalisé que Shen ne le considérait vraiment plus que comme son serviteur.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chef Loup, Shen - PG [SPOILER sur la fin du film]<strong>

Fermement, la Divinatrice lui avait dit : « Protège-le. »

Chef Loup se souvient de ses paroles, il y a très longtemps, au moment où lui et sa meute quittaient Gongmen pour suivre Shen dans l'exil. C'était une recommandation stupide ; il n'en avait pas besoin, lui qui avait déjà tant tué pour son seigneur, qui tuerait encore pour lui s'il le lui demandait!

_« Protège-le. »_

Shen bondit sur le canon sans se soucier de savoir si son bras droit vit encore. Le loup le regarde, désespéré, allumer la mèche qui condamne ses hommes.  
>Il réalise qu'il n'avait rien compris, qu'il a échoué.<p>

C'est de lui-même qu'il aurait du protéger Shen.


	2. enfance

**Personnages : **(Chef) Loup, Shen et son père**  
>Spoiler : <strong>aucun**  
>Disclaimer : <strong>les personnages appartiennent à DreamWorks

* * *

><p>« Pas ce pot-ci, l'autre, à côté! »<p>

Shen n'attend pas que le louveteau réagisse pour sauter sur ses épaules et se mettre à farfouiller dans l'étagère. Son ami le laisse faire en grommelant.

« Ils se ressemblent tous, tes pots! Celui-là ou un autre, qu'est-ce que que ça change?  
>— Un tas de choses! Mais laisse tomber, t'y connais rien. <em>Eeeeh<em>, me fais pas tomber! »

Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait et retourne à ses mélanges, sous l'œil admiratif du tout jeune loup.  
>Ils tireront leurs propres feux d'artifice, ce soir. On les punira sans doute après : à Shen de s'appliquer pour que ça en vaille la peine.<p>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Le mur d'enceinte est élevé mais il présente, à intervalle régulier, des interstices suffisamment larges pour y poser pattes et serres. La vraie difficulté n'est pas de l'escalader, c'est de le franchir sans se faire remarquer des gardes, ni lâcher le sac contenant les fusées. C'est Loup qui est chargé de le porter : il peut s'aider de sa gueule pour garder la anse en place, et il lui reste toujours ses quatre pattes pour se tenir au mur. Shen, lui, n'a que ses serres pour grimper ; ses ailes maintiennent la cape dans laquelle il s'est emmitouflé. Autrement, _à cause_ de ses plumes, ils seraient aussitôt repérés...

.

.**  
><strong>

« Et maintenant... on fait quoi? » demande le louveteau pendant que Shen, bouche bée, contemple les flammes qui s'échappent de la maison d'en face.

Les cris de ses habitants les font réagir : ils s'enfuient aussitôt.  
>Dès qu'ils se sont suffisamment éloignés, le paon s'empresse de distribuer les torts :<p>

« C'est de _ta faute_! invective-t-il son compagnon, Tu as mis la fusée n'importe comment! »

Loup proteste : il a fait comme Shen le lui a dit! Si quelqu'un s'est trompé c'est lui, qui se vante alors qu'il n'y connaît rien!  
>La dispute est inévitable et, bien sûr, attire l'attention des gardes dépêchés sur place...<p>

.

.**  
><strong>

« Tu aurais pu te tuer ou pire!  
>— Je suis désolé, bredouille Shen, penaud et humilié, Ce n'était pas censé-<br>— Silence! _Tu_ étais censé dormir dans ta chambre, pas courir la ville en pleine nuit au risque d'y mettre le feu! Réalises-tu seulement ce qui serait arrivé si l'incendie n'avait été maîtrisé rapidement? Shen! Regarde-moi quand je te parle. »

Le petit paon ose enfin relever la tête ; l'expression de son père est terriblement sévère — trop pour que l'enfant qu'il est puisse y lire toute l'inquiétude qui en est à l'origine.  
>Il déglutit. Se pourrait-il que son père l'aime moins après cette bêtise?<p> 


	3. deuxième fournée

**Personnages**** : **Shen, Chef Loup et quelques autres**  
>Spoilers : <strong>aucun sauf le dernier, sur la fin du film**  
>Disclaimer : <strong>les personnages appartiennent à DreamWorks**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>jeunesse<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chef Loup, Shen - G<strong>

« Tu réponds ou j'enfonce la porte? Shen!... _Seigneur_ Shen, se corrige Chef Loup en retenant un soupir, _S'il vous plaît_. »

Un "clic" se fait entendre de l'autre côté de la cloison : on a tiré le verrou. Le paon ignore royalement son arrivée et continue à mélanger des poudres entre elles.

« Oh, super, vous êtes vivant! s'exclame son subalterne sur un ton sarcastique.  
>— Est-ce pour faire cette constatation que tu es venu m'importuner?<br>— Je- _pfffffrt!_ »

La gueule du loup se fend d'un large sourire quand il aperçoit la tête noire — et furieuse — de Shen.

« Il t'est arrivé quoi?  
>— La même chose qu'à toi si tu oses encore rire! »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shen, Chef Loup - PG<strong>

Une épée, jusque là habilement dissimulée parmi les plumes de sa queue, saute soudain entre les ailes de Shen ; il s'en sert aussitôt pour désarmer son adversaire et envoyer son lourd marteau sur le sol. Encore un geste — sa serre qui attrape une patte et la tire brusquement à lui — et Chef Loup se retrouve à terre, la pointe de sa lame appuyée contre la gorge.  
>Même pour un simple entraînement, Shen se sent obligé de se donner en spectacle.<p>

« Si tu avais été mon ennemi, tu serais mort », annonce-t-il fièrement, en même temps presque comme une mise en garde.

Cela pourrait vouloir dire : _Si tu me trahissais, voilà ce qui t'attendrait._

* * *

><p><strong>les parents de Shen, la Divinatrice - G<strong>

« La vie de notre fils est-elle en danger? » demande le seigneur de Gongmen sitôt la prédiction révélée.

Son épouse fixe la Divinatrice, l'implorant silencieusement. La vieille chèvre secoue la tête.

« C'est telle quelle que ma vision vous a été délivrée, je ne puis faire davantage la lumière dessus.  
>— Ne vois-tu vraiment rien de plus? Divinatrice! C'est de Shen qu'il est question! Quel donc sera son sort?<br>— Une prédiction possède plus d'une interprétation, dont aucune n'est définitive : il est toujours possible d'influer sur un avenir entraperçu. »

Les deux paons échangent un regard.

« Allons trouver notre fils ; parlons-lui. »

Malheureusement lorsqu'ils s'y rendent, son laboratoire est déjà vide.

* * *

><p><strong>Chef Loup - PG<strong>

La vie de ton seigneur est menacée. Il est de ton devoir de le protéger ; il compte sur toi. Il est bouleversé par ce qu'il a appris, quand il vient te voir il te parle de monter une expédition punitive.

Cette histoire de prédiction n'est pas très claire et les pandas ne sont pas les premiers suspects qui te viennent à l'esprit ; qu'importe : la tranquillité d'esprit de Shen a autant de valeur que sa vie et tu la préserveras au même prix. Tu ne cherches pas à discuter son ordre, aussi insensé soit-il.

S'il te faut tuer pour le rassurer, tu tueras.

* * *

><p><strong>Shen, ses parents - G<strong>

« Je reviendrai! crache Shen plein de mépris, Chassez-moi de Gongmen : je reviendrai vous arracher sa _misérable_ province un jour! Et vous, vous... vous regretterez amèrement la décision que vous avez prise aujourd'hui. »

Le regard de l'autre paon vacille. Derrière lui, son épouse étouffe un sanglot. Leur fils ne comprend pas que l'exil est le châtiment le plus doux qu'ils pouvaient lui infliger : n'importe qui d'autre ayant commis un tel crime aurait été exécuté.

Encadré par sa garde — ces loups auxquels le seigneur de Gongmen n'a jamais fait entièrement confiance — Shen part sans se retourner.  
>Son dos fier est la dernière image que ses parents emportent de lui.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>exil<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shen, Chef Loup - PG<strong>

« Théoriquement, ça marche sans problème.  
>— Et dans la pratique?<br>— Je l'ignore encore, imbécile, c'est un premier essai!  
>— ... et si ça explose?<br>— Mais ça n'explosera pas, enfin! J'ai effectué les corrections nécessaires, c'est sans danger!  
>— Comme les deux canons précédents...<br>— Qu'as-tu dit?  
>— Pourquoi on n'essayerait pas avec une, euh, longue mèche? Histoire d'avoir le temps de se mettre à l'abri, 'voyez?<br>— Non.  
>— Mais-<br>— Je t'ai donné un ordre, contente-toi d'y obéir! Occupe-toi de la mise à feu! Maintenant! _Maintenant!_ »

Chef Loup ne s'est pas sitôt approché du canon que Shen le rappelle :

« Attends!... Laisse plutôt un de tes hommes s'en charger, finalement. »

* * *

><p><strong>Chef Loup, Shen - G<strong>

« Fichue journée », grommelle Chef Loup de retour d'une rafle à l'autre bout de la province dans laquelle ils se terrent. Chaque fois qu'ils doivent rapporter du métal, ils sont obligés d'aller en chercher un peu plus loin.

Shen hausse un sourcil, peu habitué à entendre son second se plaindre, surtout en sa présence. Son aspect le surprend : son poil paraît plus hirsute que d'habitude, si possible, son œil valide est cerclé de bleu et il boitille. Le paon, cependant, se moque bien de son état.

« Comment se fait-il que tu reviennes les pattes vides?

Chef Loup a l'air vaguement gêné.

— Ben, c'est-à-dire qu'il y avait cette tortue... »

* * *

><p><strong>Shen, Chef Loup - PG<strong>

« Merveilleux! » s'exclame Shen avec enthousiasme, sa voix dominée par le vacarme des explosions.

C'est son premier essai en mer et tout se passe, effectivement, à merveille : hormis un ou deux coups dans l'eau (uniquement dus à l'incompétence des artificiers!) tous les boulets de canon ont atteint leur cible, un navire marchand dont ils ont fracassé la coque et pulvérisé le mât. Les flammes consument rapidement ce qui flotte encore ; en quelques minutes, il ne reste plus à la surface que des éclats de bois carbonisés.  
>Shen semble satisfait. Chef Loup, de son côté, marmonne :<p>

« Et bien sûr, il pouvait pas attendre qu'on l'ait pillé avant de le couler... »

* * *

><p><strong>(Holiday Special) - Maître Rhino Foudroyant - G<strong>

« Ni une ni deux, Croc brandit son épée et se jeta sur moi, bien décidé à me découper en rondelles!  
>— Oooh! firent en chœur les lapereaux.<br>— Et après?  
>— Il était rapide mais je l'étais plus encore. J'esquivai, puis le repoussai d'un bon coup de marteau!<br>— _Et après?_ »

Maître Rhino sourit à son jeune auditoire. C'est toujours un plaisir de partager ses histoires ; les enfants apprécient particulièrement celle de sa rencontre avec Maître Croc, alors brigand.

(Quand il la racontait au petit héritier de Gongmen, autrefois, celui-ci écoutait son récit avec la même fascination.

Peut-être parce qu'il neige, aujourd'hui la pensée de Shen ne le remplit pas d'amertume.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chef Loup - G<strong>

Sensiblement, Chef Loup s'est retrouvé à n'être plus qu'un bras-droit diligent. Il applique le plan de Shen et distribue des ordres précis à sa meute, mais c'est à l'écart qu'il recueille les directives du paon : ses loups le respectent trop pour supporter que leur maître le traite comme un domestique ; lui-même se demande parfois pourquoi il tolère cette attitude à son égard. Plus les années passent, moins leur amitié passée lui paraît une justification suffisante.

Pourtant, même dominés par son ton arrogant, les ordres de Shen sont la marque de sa confiance, Chef Loup en est persuadé : comment ferait son seigneur si lui n'était plus là?

* * *

><p><strong>film<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shen - PG [SPOILER sur la fin]<strong>

Shen n'est plus en état de savourer décemment le moment où sa flotte quitte triomphalement Gongmen : ce _maudit_ panda se dresse à nouveau en travers de sa route! Cette fois-ci, ses canons restent sans effet sur lui. Pire : le voilà qui renvoie ses tirs! Shen s'entête, hurle aux loups de continuer à faire feu. Qu'ils le tuent, bon sang mais qu'ils le tuent donc!

Sa colère l'aveugle, l'empêche de changer de stratégie. Ses soldats sont décidément des incapables! Comment peut-on manquer sa cible avec l'arme qui conquerra la Chine?

Et que fait son bras droit, pourquoi cet imbécile n'est-il pas à son poste?


	4. troisième fournée

**Personnages : **Chef Loup, Shen, des OCs sans nom  
><strong>Spoilers :<strong> le premier drabble fait référence à une scène vers le milieu du film  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages appartiennent à DreamWorks SKG

* * *

><p><strong>Chef Loup, un loup - G<strong>

Dire qu'ils sont censés partir à la conquête de la Chine! pense Chef Loup en regardant ses hommes s'éparpiller à la recherche des intrus ; la capacité de certains à lui demander des précisions évidentes le désole.

« Rien à signaler dans l'Allée du Dragon Noir, chef! revient l'informer le loup de tantôt.  
>— Les sentinelles n'ont rien vu passer?<br>— Non! Enfin en même temps, j'ai croisé personne là-bas. »

L'alpha serre les dents pour ne pas se mettre à lui hurler dessus.

« Et ça ne t'a pas paru _bizarre_ que la prison ne soit _pas gardée_? demande-t-il lentement.  
>— Euuuh... Oh! J'y retourne alors?<br>— D'APRÈS TOI? »

* * *

><p><strong>Shen - PG<strong>

Sa carte du pays représente un plan de bataille étudié depuis des années, mais ce ne sont pas seulement les futurs mouvements de ses troupes que Shen prévoit : il envisage la mise en scène la plus appropriée à son retour à Gongmen. Il s'est toujours imaginé déclarer nonchalamment la guerre à ses parents, lire la peur et le regret sur leurs visages quand ils comprendraient qu'il ne reculerait devant rien pour reprendre ce dont ils l'ont lésé.

De rage, Shen déchire la missive reçue plus tôt, réduisant la mort de son père et de sa mère à des bouts de papier éparpillés autour de lui.

Il déteste qu'on contrarie ses plans.

* * *

><p><strong>Chef Loup, un bébé lapin - G<strong>

« T'es qui, toi? »

Alors qu'il marchait dans Gongmen, Chef Loup avait soudain senti quelque chose tomber sur sa queue, et qu'avait-il découvert en regardant par-dessus son épaule? Un tout petit lapin, accroché à plat ventre dans sa fourrure.

Toute la rue se figea.

Le loup souleva l'enfant et l'approcha de son museau, ses babines à demi retroussées. Trop jeune pour percevoir la menace, le lapereau babillait en agitant ses minuscules pattes, qu'il appuya sur la grosse truffe noire.

Chef Loup s'immobilisa à son tour, son œil rivé sur la boule de poils qui lui souriait, ravie.  
>Pourquoi voulait-il la balancer par terre, déjà?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chef Loup, Shen - PG<strong>

« Foutue journée! »

Au ton de sa voix, ce grondement à peine contenu, et à la grossièreté montée d'un cran — dont Chef Loup s'abstient généralement devant lui — Shen devine que la quête de métal de son bras droit ne s'est pas passée comme il l'entendait.

Et si ça ne suffisait pas déjà à lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, il y a l'état absolument lamentable de la plupart des loups qui l'accompagnaient. Ils reviennent toutefois avec le chargement prévu, c'est donc par pure curiosité que le paon s'enquiert, un sourire moqueur au bec :

« Serais-tu par hasard tombé sur une tortue? »

* * *

><p><strong>(2)<strong>

Énervé, Chef Loup manque rétorquer quelque chose de sarcastique, mais les yeux rouges de Shen réveillent aussitôt son instinct de conservation ; le contrarier serait la dernière des idioties. Les poils de son cou se hérissent, mais ça le paon n'y prête pas attention.

« Non, finit-il par répondre, Un léopard...  
>— Venu protéger la veuve et l'orphelin des terribles loups, voleurs de métal?<br>— En fait... Il s'était paumé et cherchait je sais plus quel pont suspendu, sauf que mes hommes ont préféré tenter de le démonter plutôt que de lui répondre...  
>— Tenté?<br>— 'Obligé de le renseigner avant qu'il leur ait tous cassé les pattes... Plus jamais on retourne dans ce coin-là. »


	5. Interruption gênante

**Personnages : **Shen, Chef Loup  
><strong>Spoilers :<strong> aucun (sauf si vous ne voulez vraiment pas connaître l'une des premières répliques de Shen)  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> les personnages sont la propriété de DreamWorks SKG

Sur un prompt d'Anders Andrew : "Moment de classitude interrompu"

* * *

><p>« Bonsoir, messieurs! Je vous prierai de bien vouloir quitter ma demeure à présent!... Non, trop familier, ça ne va pas... Bons- bien le bonsoir?... Mes salutations du soir? Cette fois-ci c'est trop long. »<p>

Shen décroisa ses ailes et, tout en réfléchissant, se mit à jouer avec un des longs couteaux qu'il gardait toujours dans ses manches, faisant tourner la lame machinalement sans la regarder. Après trente longues années d'exil, il ne pouvait décemment pas se présenter au palais de Gongmen sans soigner son entrée. Il avait prévu les grandes lignes de son retour — son entrée dans la ville, la répartition stratégique des canons et de ses troupes, son propre déplacement jusqu'à la demeure familiale — mais le plus important, c'est-à-dire son discours, restait incertain. Il lui fallait un texte percutant, qui établirait sa supériorité sans déroger aux règles élémentaires de politesse ; ce n'était pas à n'importe qui qu'il s'adresserait, après tout : il s'agissait de faire forte impression au Conseil des Maîtres.  
>En particulier à Maître Rhino Foudroyant.<p>

Le paon secoua la tête. Le moment venu, il ne fallait pas qu'il appelle le rhinocéros par son titre. Poli, oui, respectueux... non. Ces gens avaient laissé ses parents le chasser de la ville, ils ne méritaient pas son respect, et encore moins sa clémence.  
>Shen cilla. Respect, respect...<p>

« Mes respects du soir, messieurs! » reprit-il après s'être éclairci la gorge.

Ça ne sonnait pas mal du tout! Restait à trouver une suite qui continuât sur cette lancée.

« Mes respects du soir, messieurs! Maintenant que les salutations... non, les civilités, maintenant que les civi- _à présent_ que les civilités sont faites, je vous prierai de... _veuillez quitter_ ma demeure! »

Un sourire satisfait étira le bec de Shen. Il tenait son introduction!

« Mes respects du soir, messieurs! répéta-t-il encore pour voir ce que cela donnait dit d'une seule traite, À présent que les civilités sont faites, veuillez quitter ma demeure!  
>— À qui vous parlez, sir? »<p>

Chef Loup eut le réflexe de refermer aussitôt la porte quand Shen se retourna brusquement ; son couteau s'enfonça dans la cloison à hauteur du cou de son bras-droit. Ce dernier repassa prudemment la tête dans l'embrasure, des fois que son maître décide d'avoir un autre geste malheureux. Shen braqua sur lui un regard furieux.

« Peux-tu me dire quelle partie de _je ne veux être dérangé sous aucun prétexte_ t'a échappé? demanda-t-il en détachant les syllabes.  
>— Je voulais juste savoir si-<br>— Ce n'était pas une question. _Dehors!_ »

Chef Loup ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et battit docilement en retraite.

« -vous aviez faim », acheva-t-il, seul dans le couloir.

Il déposa le plateau-repas sur le sol, laissant le paon à... il ne savait pas trop quoi, mais s'il se mettait à parler tout seul, ça devenait inquiétant. Enfin, plus inquiétant que d'habitude.  
>Les choses iraient certainement mieux dès qu'ils seraient à Gongmen...<p> 


End file.
